


The World in my Dreams - Introduction

by Eksevis



Series: The World in my Dreams [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The introduction of The World in my Dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World in my Dreams - Introduction

The World in my Dreams is, indeed, a form of a dream journal. It was inspired by a realization that my dreams just might somehow be connected. As these are dreams, some personalities may be off the real persons, and it won't (likely) mirror my reality to the atom. In this 'story', I will describe my dreams, comment on them, and link other dreams to them. I hope you enjoy the things that I've happened to dream up.

Also, since I am still dreaming up all this stuff (quite literally), I will add bits and pieces to each 'part' as chapters. Of course, I can't just post it in chronological order, as dreams don't necessarily run that way. Due to the nature of dreams, some parts may be longer than others.


End file.
